Heretofore, a method and a system for achieving purchase of a product using an information processing apparatus such as a computer are known. Currently, in the purchase in such a system and a method, many kinds of products have become objects of purchasing. For example, in addition to the products such as home electronics, cosmetics, books or the like, products such as a pari-mutuel ticket of a bicycle race or a betting ticket of a horse race or the like have become objects of purchasing.
In a system for achieving such purchasing, a user specifies an URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of a site for providing purchase of a product, using a web browser. In other words, the user performs a procedure of purchase of the products from a product purchase site.
However, authentication of the user is inconvenient with current product purchase methods.